elderdragonsagafandomcom-20200214-history
Soul Rune
Runes are pseudo-enchantment effects that one can apply to their equipment to gain various boons. Runes are acquired by defeating specific types of creatures which yield a boon relative to that family of creature. This system enhances versatility and diversity with one’s equipment. The ultimate goal was to devise a system that is comprehensive and add more depth to player equipment without the need to carry around extra sets of equipment. Harvesting Souls Players may harvest souls from a deceased creature that has died within 24 hours. As a full round action, you may harvest a soul from a dead creature within 5 ft of you by using an arcane device. Crafting Runes Player performs a rune check with souls they have harvested in order to obtain a rune. The rite takes 1 minute to complete. Player must spend at least 1 soul in order to perform the rite to obtain a rune. Players can spend additional souls to increase their chances of success. Rune Check '1d100 <= Creature CR (rounded up) + Soul Bonus Mod + Rarity Mod ''Soul Bonus Mod: Additional souls adds a limited-scope factorial mod: Creature CR (rounded up)!(Amount of Souls), minimum 1 result to the rune check. This means every soul you add diminishes the CR by 1. Managing Runes Runes can only be applied to weapons, armor and shields. Runes get slotted into generic slots on equipment. Shields and weapons have 1 slot, armor has 2. Players can unslot runes at no cost, but requires performing a rite for at least 1 minute. Discovered Runes * '''Bodak (Any Weapon) Whenever a hostile creature within 30 ft and line of sight of you becomes intimidated or frightened, you can use your reaction to deal 1d12 psychic damage to the target. * Dragonborn (Any Weapon) Once per long rest, you may use an action to emit a 15 ft cone of Fire from the attuned weapon dealing 3d6 Fire damage. * Drake (Any Armor) You can speak Draconic, but are not literate with it. * Drow (Any Weapon) Automatically cast Hunter’s Mark on your target whenever you achieve a critical success during a weapon attack. * Dwarf (Any 2-Handed Weapon) +1 to attack and damage rolls for 1 hour after having an alcoholic drink. * Elf (Non-Heavy Armor) +1 to Dexterity skill checks and saving throws while in a forest or underdark biome. * Gnome (Any Armor) Advantage on History checks to recall information learned up to 1 year ago. * Goblin (Shield) Creatures can’t gain horde advantage against you. * Half-Elf (Any Armor) +1 to Charisma skill checks while speaking in a calm and overly friendly manner to a non-hostile intelligent creature * Halfing (Any Armor) You can use the Dodge action as a bonus action whenever you start your turn mobbed (there are more enemies adjacent to you than friendlies). * Half-Orc (Handaxe, Battleaxe, Greataxe) Whenever you achieve a critical success during a weapon attack with the attuned weapon, your weapon damage becomes its maximum result. * Human (Any Armor) Once per short rest, you can reroll your initiative roll, but you must keep the new result. * Ratkin (Any Armor) You grow claws on your hands and feet the size of ratkin. As an action, you can perform a melee weapon attack dealing 1d6 + Dexterity mod slashing damage. You can also spend at least 1 minute burrowing up to 5 ft into soft ground. * Rust Monster (Non-Light Armor) As an action, you can speak a command and touch a metal surface or object to corrode it. If the object is being worn or carried, the wielder must succeed on a Dex save 16 in order for you not to touch it. Upon touching metal this way, it suffers a “Rusted” condition which causes weapons to deal -2 damage or -1 AC to armor. * Tiefling (Any Armor) You automatically cast the spell Darkness centered on you when you suffer a wound. Category:Homebrew System